koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xingcai
Xingcai (星彩, onyomi: Seisai) is an original character who debuted in Dynasty Warriors 5. She is a fictional interpretation of Liu Shan's wife who was Zhang Fei's younger daughter, making her Zhang Bao's sister. Together with her childhood friend, Guan Ping, she is portrayed as the future of Shu. She is one of the newcomers to be cut in the following title but returns in Dynasty Warriors 7. Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has her at fifteenth place; she placed twenty-fourth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed ninth in the girlfriend category. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Xing Cai". Her given name is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"You are an inspiration to women everywhere!" ::~~Oichi; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Wanting to protect her homeland, Xing Cai decides to join the Shu army. She starts as a novice at the battle of Cheng Du and is taught how to fight by warriors matching the might of her father. She learns quickly and is compared to another young warrior who also grew in ranks, Guan Ping. Her vigor in battle earns Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei's trust. Once her father, Guan Yu and Guan Ping lose their lives at Fan Castle, she is entrusted to guard Liu Bei at Yi Ling. By then, she is seen as an accomplished warrior and her lord gives her his final wish to safely guard Liu Shan. With the future of her home on her shoulders, she is one of the last hopes for Shu against Wei and Wu. At the battle of Bai Di Castle, Xing Cai fiercely guards the castle's southern gate along with Zhang Bao. In her ending, she continues to serve Liu Shan and acts as his personal training instructor. She shares her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with Guan Yu and Guan Ping. Seeing her allies heavily surrounded at Mai Castle, she cuts open a path through the Wu and Wei armies to rescue them. Lu Xun and several other generals attempt to obstruct her path. If she chooses to open a path for the reinforcements, Zhang Bao will appear. When she reunites with her childhood friend, they are relieved to see one another safe and invoke hope in one another. Lu Meng and Cao Ren planned to trap the Shu army in a pincer, but Xing Cai's intervention changed their plans and results in the former's death. After the battle's conclusion, she is glad to see her comrades safe for future battles to come. In Dynasty Warriors 6, she is briefly mentioned as "the daughter of Zhang Fei" who is reported to be marching against Lu Bu in his ending. During Shu's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, Xing Cai makes a minor appearance at Tianshui. Players will see her appear frequently as an opponent of Wei during Jin's Story Mode. Like the other defenders for Shu, Xing Cai dies during their final stand at Chengdu. For her first Legendary Mode, she and other young warriors test their mettle against generals from the previous generation (Zhao Yun and others). Her secondary Legendary Mode takes place after Liu Bei's death with Shu planning to eradicate Wu to avenge her father and Guan Yu's deaths. As Wu falls, Wei becomes their next target for unification in her third Legendary Mode. Upon their victory, Liu Shan swears to usher in an age of absolute virtue. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario for her in which she assists Jiang Wei's plan to attack Guanzhong. They desire to take the fortification away from Deng Ai's forces. Heavily overwhelmed, the Shu forces push from the south to take the fortification. The Qiang people, who are discontent with the thought of being used by Jiang Wei, rebel to take the ally main camp. To complicate their siege, Deng Ai orders archers to shoot at the invaders in the east and sends fire breathing contraptions to confuse western invaders. Xing Cai's objective is to defeat Deng Ai, Sima Zhao, and Wang Yuanji in order to claim victory. Due to the stress on their troops, Jiang Wei calls off further plans for invasion. After the battle, Xing Cai is seen back in Shu angrily searching for the absent Liu Shan. He is supposed to be attending to matters regarding the state. When she finds him, she is pleasantly surprised to see him practicing his fencing in secret. Regardless of her feelings, she forces a reluctant Liu Shan to attend to his duties in office. Xingcai makes her appearance late in Dynasty Warriors Next during the final chapters of each kingdom. Shu's last scenario has her participate in the subjugation of Nanzhong and Xuchang alongside her father. She is seen with Liu Shan in their faction's ending as they walk underneath the peach blossoms side by side. During Jin's chapter, she personally leads Chengdu's last line of defense when the Sima clan have taken the rest of their remaining bases. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Xingcai fights at Tianshui as she accompanies Liu Shan. At Chencang, she can only look in grief as her brother dies in Guan Xing's arms. Xingcai then fights in the Wuzhang Plains and continues her service under Liu Shan. In Shu's hypothetical route, she accompanies Zhuge Liang to Lukou and fights the Wu forces. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xing Cai leads an anti-Orochi resistance at Odani Castle. Defending the castle's main keep, she tried to utilize Gan Ning and Ling Tong's talents to assist her. However, the former pirate grew sick of listening to her and did as he pleased. Due to Sakon's plot, the castle's defenses are breached when the wall of the central garrison is blown apart. She leads a final charge yet is defeated by Sun Ce's army. She makes her appearance in Shu's story as one of the three warriors who help Zhao Yun escape from Ueda Castle. In Warriors Orochi 2, her first battle is the Battle of Wuhang Mountains where she and Ina are asked to lead reconnaissance troops. During their expedition, they notice flags they have never seen before and a carriage with a single flag. The flag's insignia is soon identified to belong to Mitsuhide, and the two women hurry to rescue him and Gracia from being taken away by Sun Wukong's troops. Xing Cai stands as the resilient defense along the eastern flank to cover the army's rescue effort. She teams up with the unlikely duo, Yoshimoto and Ginchiyo, for their dream mode to rescue Yuan Shao's struggling army from Dong Zhuo. Xing Cai personally urges Nagamasa to keep up the fight. Xingcai was one of Liu Shan's steadfast traveling companions in Warriors Orochi 3. At one point in their travels, her party was overwhelmed by the serpent army and Xingcai is taken prisoner. She remains held hostage at Xuchang until Nagamasa and company rescue her from Dong Zhuo. She mainly protects and supports Liu Shan in his stage appearances after they join the coalition. Concerned for the wellbeing of her other friends, however, Xingcai pardons herself from her lord's side once she realizes no one knows Guan Ping's whereabouts. Regretting her failure to discourage him from leaving Shu, Xingcai leads a team to travel back in time to the last place she remembers seeing him alive to convince the young warrior to stay. She also assists the search for Ina. "Best of Both Worlds" has Xingcai and her sword-and-shield wielding teammates join forces in a mock battle against her father. She loses her temper when Zhang Fei insults their weaponry at the start of the map and demands recognition from him after his defeat. Xingcai and Liu Shan are one of the bickering couples in "Domestic Disputes", as she patronizes stick to his training; she eventually fights by his side in the stage. In Ultimate, Xingcai is one of the Shu officers sent to confront the Oda at Honnōji upon hearing of their supposed alliance with Da Ji from Jiang Wei. After subduing Nobunaga, the real Jiang Wei arrives to clear up the misunderstanding which convinces both armies to strengthen their ties. Character Information Development When asked why she has an affinity with Guan Ping, the producer stated that Guan Ping and Xingcai are sparring partners. Though it would be natural to think Guan Ping would prefer to train with his father, the developers thought it best to introduce someone on the same level as the young warrior. Therefore, Xingcai was added to the cast. Personality Xingcai is a mentally resilient woman who bears the responsibility of enduring several hardships. While many worry for her safety, her strong determination prevents her from depending too much on them. She is a calm and collected warrior, more so in her overseas appearance than her English counterpart. Though described as one who doesn't display much emotion, she is passionate for guarding the safety of her home. She acts passively to her father's concerns and expresses filial respect for him by keeping true to her duties as a warrior. Her relationship with Guan Ping can be interpreted as close comradeship or a platonic romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. Their ideals on the field occasionally clash with one another and they are prone to minor bickering. At one point Guan Suo tells Xingcai that Guan Ping is attracted to her; Xingcai acts unresponsive. Their relationship is toned down to be reliable comrades in arms for the seventh title. She also has a strong bond with Liu Shan. Being his personal bodyguard in the fifth title, she is dedicated to watching over him and helping him with his combat training. She is hinted to have a deeper connection with him in Dynasty Warriors 7 since she places faith in his qualities as a person and does not hesitate to scold him should he shirk his duties from time to time. Unlike the ambiguity that surrounds Xingcai's reactions for her father or Guan Ping, she openly expresses her fondness and respect for Liu Shan. She also acts bashful whenever Jiang Wei mentions her actions in battle will please their ruler. In the Warriors Orochi series, she shares special conversations with Nu Wa, Benkei, Keiji, Oichi, Magoichi, Hanzo Hattori, Yoshimoto, Ginchiyo, and Ina. Her respect for the lady archer is emphasized in later titles as they both share the same devotion for their respective lords and fathers. Character Symbolism Her name literally means "star color/rainbow" or "star glory". The original name for her third weapon can be translated as halation or halo, specifically referring to the ring of light that can occasionally be seen surrounding the sun on a cloudy day. Xing Cai's fourth weapon literally translates to Luminous Heaven and may have been created to contrast the meaning of her name. As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and Zhen Ji call their five greatest warriors the "Five Grand Generals". Voice Actors * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) * Wendee Lee - Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) * Rhee Hyeon Jin - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Junko Noda - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xingcai/Quotes *"I can't lose. Not with the whole kingdom depending on me." *"This road is for dead men only, none alive shall pass." *"Liu Shan is a kind and benevolent leader. Those who call him feeble minded simply don't know him like I do." *"I don't care who the enemy is. I will do what I have to in order to protect Lord Liu Shan." *"I hope you're ready to fight to the death, little lady!" :"Of course! Duty before all else." ::~~Huang Zhong and Xing Cai; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"I know you're almost a woman now. I'm sure lots of guys must be giving you trouble." :"Well, everyone knows I'm your daughter, so..." :"Great! So they know I'll crush any idiot that bothers you!" :"Yes, Father... I kind of wish you wouldn't, though." ::~~Zhang Fei and Xing Cai; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Xingcai! Nanzhong sure is hot... It's going to be tough dressed like this..." :"I'm fine. Besides, it's better to dress this way so we can avoid direct contact with sunlight." :"I see! Yeah, that makes sense..." ::~~Guan Ping and Xingcai; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Hello there, pretty lady. What's your name?" :"All you need to know, is that I'm way out of your league!" :"Yoww... Are all the women of Shu like this?" ::~~''Magoichi and Xing Cai; Warriors Orochi'' *"My thanks! I pledge my lance in support of your cause." :"Anyone can say such words. It is action that counts." ::~~''Nagamasa and Xing Cai; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Your father is so openhearted and so cheerful, Xingcai. I'm a little jealous of you..." :"But Master Tadakatsu is so imposing! He never loses himself in wine, either. I think he is a wonderful father." :"Say, Xingcai. Why don't we swap fathers? Just for a little while." ::~~Ina and Xingcai; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Xingcai/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Xing Cai is affiliated with the sword and shield in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Raises her sword and emits an aura which will give her a temporary buff in stats. :Musou - Shield Charge (月光突): : Charges forward, surrounded by a powerful aura. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Comet Strike (流星落): R1 + : Briefly charges forward. If she hits anyone close, she knocks her opponent high into the air with her shield and throws them back down with a backflip. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Inflicts powerful diagonal slashes back and forth while standing in place, then emits a radial shockwave by tossing shield around self like a boomerang. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slashes downward with sword. : , : Dives from a considerable height and smashes shield into the ground, colliding against nearby foes below. :R1: Surfs shield through the enemy ranks. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Rams shield forward at high-speed, ending the attack with a wide downward slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xingcai keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Surfs on shield momentarily before ending the ride with a wide arcing slash on the floor. :Aerial Musou - Golden Dance (金烏舞着): , : Dives into the ground to produce a large shockwave. Grants her a temporary buff that stuns enemies on contact. :Awakening Musou: Hits enemy with shield before slashing horizontally numerous times. After attacking, she pauses in preparation for a final slash that sends foes flying. The extension causes her to perform broad swipes from left to right at a quick pace followed by a few more strikes after moving. Weapons :See also: Xingcai/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xingcai still uses the sword and shield as her default weapon in this title. Gallery Xing Cai.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Xingcai.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render DW5_Xing_Cai_Alternate_Outfit.png|Alternate outfit XingcaiDW7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render XingCai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Original downloadable costume Xingcai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Xingcai-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Xingcai Famitsu Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Famitsu collaboration downloadable costume Xingcai_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Xingcai Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Cheongsam downloadable costume Xingcai-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Musou Orochi Z Xingcai_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters